This invention relates to the field of screw caps, typically for the closure of containers, bottles or flasks designed to be used for spirits, such as cognac, whisky, bourbon, etc . . . and typically for the closure of glassware containers with necks having a diameter greater than the standard diameter, usually 30.5 mm.